fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Narcissus Kuroki
|name=Narcissus Boseiai Kuroki |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human, Iharisir |birthday=September 12 |age=14 (Pre-Timeskip) 18 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Yellow |hair=Purple |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Yurusarezaru Unmei |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=Mustafa Kuroki (Father,deceased) Fahima Kuroki (Mother,deceased) Abbas Kuroki (Older Brother) Xeno Kuroki (Younger Half Brother) Nuryn Kuroki (Younger Sister) Unnamed Uncle and Aunt Nemura Park (Cousin) Fuhaddah Park (Cousin) Hakeeka Park (Aunt) Hato Kuroki (Aunt) Yuzuru Kuroki (Cousin ) Aru Kuroki (Cousin) Shoma Kuroki (Cousin) |marital status=Single |alias=Narc Narc-neesama(By Nuryn Kuroki ) Nee-chan (By Xeno Kuroki ) |magic=Great Tree Arc Human Possession Memory Control Heaven's Eye }} Narcissus Kuroki is a female,half human and Iharisir .A member of Fairy Tail Guild and Yurusarezaru Unmei .Daughter to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki ,she is also Abbas Kuroki 's younger sister,Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki 's older sister . Appearance Narcissus has large,yellow eyes with purple hair tied in a pony tail and a model-like tall figure.After the time-skip Narcissus's hair runs freely all the way down to her waist with skull looking hair clip clipped onto it. Personality As child,Narcissus was more feminine than she was today.According to her siblings,Narc largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that they pictured her in place of his mother). Due to her motherly personality Narc acts a bit bossy,nagging her siblings all the time and hates her older brother Abbas Kuroki slacking off. Narc is a tomboy.Tough,easily enraged and stubborn,her toughness and tomboy personality leads her to be bloodthirsty and violent from time to time.She often gets in volved in fights with boys at her school.Although she is a very reliable person and does most of the housework.She is also supportive, kind and acts as a mother figure to her siblings.She was shown to have a soft spot for children which leads her to caring and compassionate,as stated by herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help. Like her other siblings,Narc cares greatly for her sister Nuryn Kuroki and is very protective of her,doing anything in her power to keep her sister alive.She would sacrifice her chance to do jobs for taking care of her ill sister. She is very skilled in housework including cooking, cleaning, and more. She is especially skilled in her cooking abilities,which leads to her brothers Abbas Kuroki and Xeno Kuroki always comments on how good her dishes are. Sometimes she teaches Nuryn how to cook a few dishes. Narc is not willing to let go of a grudge, especially against those who she felt have betrayed her trust and hurt her siblings.Even until now Narc hates her father Mustafa Kuroki for her cheating on her mother Fahima Kuroki . However, Narc was sometimes willing to give people second chances,as seen when she gave her half brother Xeno Kuroki a second chance when he was risking his life for Nuryn despite the fact she thought he was a filthy abomination . Because of her father's extramarital affair both Narc and Nuryn don't trust men who aren't their relatives(With the exception of their childhood friends). They both wish to remain as unmarried virgins for the rest of their life.While Nuryn believes romance is useless and a waste of time , Narc on the other hand is afraid of falling in love. She is a bit of an otaku and enjoys reading dōjinshi containing either yaoi or yuri. History Narcissus was born to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki on February 14,a year after her older brother Abbas Kuroki was born,3 years later their little sister Nuryn Kuroki was born.She joined Fairy Tail Guild at some point of her life.When Narc was 6 years old Nuryn collapsed on the floor and was taken to the hospital immediately.While Nuryn was getting examied,Narc waited anxiously.She wanted to ask Abbas a question but she noticed her brother was gone but she heard his voice.Narc simply followed the sound of Abbas's voice and saw him talking to a tall man who said he had Nuryn's medicine for her illness.But Abbas rejected his gift. After a few hours Ridhwan Griffin (The doctor who examined Nuryn) told The Kuroki Family Nuryn had a disease called Patrocanluna. As they entered the room where Nuryn was held Rid called out to two other boys who were in the room and asked them why they were there.They replied saying they were hungry and were looking for him but found Nuryn.Rid told them to get out of the room and will feed them soon. Afterwards Rid apologized saying they were his younger brothers, Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin . While Narc and her parents were worrying and panicking,Abbas remained calm and was relived to see and know they managed to save his sister.Although on the same day every year afterwards the tall man would come back to give Nuryn's medicine,but Abbas kept rejecting him. The next day Abbas and Narc went back the hospital with their father to visit Nuryn and their mother(Who stayed with Nuryn over night) .Mustafa left Abbas and Narc in the hospital's nursery,telling them to wait after he and Fahima met Rid.After a few hours the two boys from the day before entered the nursery.One of them called out to Abbas and Narc so they walked towards the boys.The other boys asked what their names were so they told them.Both of them asked if Nuryn was alright and Abbas replied with,"She's a lot better now thanks to your big brother."For the next few hours they played with each other until Nuryn came into the room.According to Abbas that was when they officially met and when they became friends. Mustafa and Fahima died in a car crash on April 6,Nuryn's birthday and the day her illness got worse.Before Fahima's death she decided that her older brother and sister-in-law would take care of her children and adopt them as their children,as well as staying at their house.At her parents' funeral Abbas,Narc and Nuryn found out their father slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born. Xeno Kuroki (Their half brother) wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Narc refused Xeno's request but Abbas told her to give him a chance.Eventually the two siblings started a fight that lasted for days. During one of their fights Xeno was blaming himself saying that he was the cause of their fights. Nuryn noticed him and tried to comfort her brother.When she tried to comfort him Narc noticed that Nuryn and Xeno were about to hold hands but Narc slapped Xeno's hand away with a book.She glared at him and shouted at him,calling him a "filthy abomination." Afterwards Narc hugged Nuryn tightly and decided that he shouldn't associating with their siblings.It took them time but the 3 Kuroki siblings accepted Xeno when he saved both Nuryn and himself from death and have lived with each other since that day in the care of their Uncle and Aunt. For as long as she could remember Mustafa and Fahima (Her parents) argued frequently with each other. When their parents thought they were asleep Mustafa and Fahima argued and would start a havoc in the house. Narc first knew about this when she was 6 years old. She couldn't sleep and went down stairs to call Fahima.When she heard her mother's voice she found her and Mustafa shouted at each other.Narc stood there in confusion wondering why they were arguing. A month later Fahima and Mustafa went out so Hakeeka Park (Fahima's younger sister) took care of her sister's children.While Abbas and Nuryn were asleep Narc went downstairs because she couldn't sleep. Hakeeka heard her niece's foot steps and asked Narc why she wasn't asleep. Narc told her she had trouble asleep .Hakeeka offered Narc to sit on her lap while she sings a lullaby to her. In the middle of her lullaby Narc asked her aunt if she why her parents were fighting. Hakeeka was silent for 5 minutes and told Narc to try sleep so she doesn't have to suffer. She told Narc Fahima and Mustafa never loved each other,"Mustafa only married Onee-sama because she had the power to protect him.Now he wants a divorce but if that happened Onee-sama knew you guys would be wondering why.But Narc-chan,even though your parents never loved each other,they have always loved you.The same rule applies to Abbas-kun and Nuryn-chan,they have always loved you guys." Also one of the main reason the car accident happened was because Fahima and Mustafa were fighting. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Great Tree Arc :This Magic allows her to manipulate and produce trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the Earth into the fruit of the created trees. Furthermore, it allows Narcissus to merge herself with trees. It also gives her the ability to harness all of the power stored within the Earth itself. Draining the power of a land also apparently allows her to drain the power of the people connected to that land. Human Possession :This enables her to seal souls into inanimate objects and when those objects break, freeze (etc.), she can seal them into other objects so she always has her dolls to fight for her. Memory Control :This Magic allows Narcissus to add her existence to other people's memories. However, it works the same as Charm Magic, if someone finds out about the Magic, it wears off. Heaven's Eye :It's a special Eye Magic which allows Narcissus to see over long distances and look through objects. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Narcissus has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Narcissus is shown capable of breaking a table in half with his bare hand. Cooking:She is very skilled in her cooking abilities,which leads to her brothers Abbas Kuroki and Xeno Kuroki always comments on how good her dishes are. Sometimes she teaches Nuryn how to cook a few dishes. Equipment Relationships Abbas Kuroki Abbas is Narcissus's older brother, with an age difference of one year.The two display sibling rivalry,frequently teased and annoyed each other as well as bicker,a similar relationship Abbas has with their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki but Abbas and Narcissus's relationship is more violent,to the point they would fight psychically.Narcissus is annoyed by Abbas's laziness,she often bosses him around and nags him to do better in life. Just like the relationship they have with their other siblings, Abbas and Narc have a strong bond.Before their parents were murdered , Mustafa Kuroki (Their father) betrothed Narc to a young man so he didn't have to pay a debt.When Abbas knew about his sister's unknown engagement he was furious and did whatever he did to end it.At the end he succeeded and Narc felt she was in debt to him. Overall,Abbas and Narcissus are very close and loved each other very much,caring for each other deeply.They have known each other ever since she was born and they live together for many years. As children,they played with each other.They frequently defended and protected each other,and work well together. It was revealed that Narcissus had replaced Abbas's image of his mother which clearly represents how highly Abbas thought of Narcissus. Abbas and Narcissus made promise with each other during their parent's funeral that they would act as the parent to their younger siblings Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn. Xeno Kuroki Narcissus and Xeno first met each other at their father's funeral.There,Abbas,Narcissus and their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki found out their father Mustafa Kuroki slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born.Xeno wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Abbas felt uncomfortable but still accepted Xeno.As for Nuryn who was 8 at that time and didn't understand the world much accepted Xeno but was very shy with him.While Narcissus refused to accept Xeno and acted very hostile/cold towards him.But when Narcissus,Abbas and Nuryn witnesses Xeno saving Nuryn from falling despite his injured body Narcissus finally accepted her half brother. Since that day they have been living with each other,caring for each other deeply. As children,they played with each other.They look out for each other,defend and protect the other.Narcissus acts as a mother figure to Xeno.Like their other siblings,Narcissus had replaced Xeno's image of his mother which clearly represents how highly Xeno thought of Narcissus.Similiarly towards his other siblings,Xeno often makes his sister laugh and smile,acting as the joker in their family. Narcissus is envious towards her brother because he is a better cook than herself.Whenever she finds out Narcissus torments Xeno,proudly declaring she won't lose to him. Nuryn Kuroki Narcissus and Nuryn are sisters and consider each other as best friends.They have known each other ever since Nuryn was born and they live together for many years,as children they played with each other.The two are very close and care deeply for one another.Narc is very protective of Nuryn and would do anything in her power for her sister's life.Narc loves Nuryn as a mother and chose to stay home to take care of her ill sister instead of going on jobs.Narcissus often teaches Nuryn how to cook. After Narcissus found out about Nuryn's illness and disease,she highly disapproved of Nuryn going on any jobs.But by the age of 11 Nuryn was better and decided to work to pay back their uncle and aunt,she decided to work at a cross-dressing cafe.Narc was shocked to hear this and argued with Nuryn,but at then end Nuryn won the argument.To keep an eye on her ill sister,Narc came to the cafe every hour for the first few weeks at the cafe Nuryn worked at to make sure nothing happened.Soon Narcissus decreased the number of hours she checked on Nuryn. Even if it wasn't a hour Narc still checked on Nuryn,but only one to two times a day. Like all sisters they have sibling rivalry with each other .When their home alone with each other they give each other advice and support.Like their other siblings,Narc had replaced Nuryn's image of her mother which clearly represents how highly Nuryn thought of Narc.After the time-skip Narcissus decided to learn and practice Great Tree Arc for her ill sister Nuryn.As Nuryn grew older,Narc's tomboy side affected her and eventually Nuryn became a tomboy like her older sister. Another similar trait they share is they don't trust men who aren't their relatives(With the exception of their childhood friends) because of their father's extramarital affair. The 2 sisters both wish to remain as unmarried virgins for the rest of their life.While Nuryn believes romance is useless and a waste of time , Narc on the other hand is afraid of falling in love. Armaan Griffin The Kuroki Siblings grew up alongside the Griffin Brothers which lead to Narc considering them as family rather than childhood friends.Narc is extremely grateful to the 2 Griffin Brothers and feels she is in debt to them for saving her younger sister Nuryn Kuroki from death as well as being her doctor.It is shown they work well together. Nigel Griffin Having to grow up alongside the Kuroki Siblings Narc loves the 2 Griffin Brothers the same way she loves her other 2 younger siblings.Narc is extremely grateful to the 2 Griffin Brothers and feels she is in debt to them for saving her younger sister Nuryn Kuroki from death as well as being her doctor.It is shown they work well together.During the time they spent together Narc taught Nigel how to cook. Aru Kuroki The other "sister" Aru has among his "siblings" ,Narc and Aru are cousins and grew up together.Like all of the other girls in Aru's life,he has sexually harassed Narc but she doesn't seem to mind and has already gotten used to it.Narc does care for her cousin but Aru cares and dotes about her obsessively. Aru has become an older brother figure towards Narc and even until now she calls him Aru-nii. Trivia At first I wanted to make a combination of Fifth Division and Tenth Division's flowers in Bleach as Narcissus's name,but then I saw the other name for Daffodil and chose it. In Japanese Narcissus's middle name Boseiai means Mother's Love,where as her last name Kuroki means black tree. Narcissus's appearance came from Ayano Sugiura of YuruYuri,as for her Post-Timeskip appearance came from Haqua du Lot Herminium of The World God Only Knows. Quotes "Xe-Xeno...Xeno...Xeno...I LOST TO XENO!?XENO YA BETTER BE SAY YOUR PRAYERS,CAUSE I'M SENDING YOU TO HELL!AND DON'T TRY RUNNING AWAY YA COWARD!FIGHT ME HERE AND NOW AS A MAN!!!" "I de-don't care if I'm hurt...I'll be fine if you call me te-trash...Ev-Even if you look de-down on me...THAT"S ALRIGHT!!!!Ri-right after Otosan and Okasan were murdered in that car crash on Nuryn's birthday...we were falling apart...our family,our precious family....That was when I decided to change...To Ce-Change...MY SELF!!!!I toughened my self from my feminine side and became a a tough,strong tomboy!To fill the voids in their hearts'...I took many responsibilities as well as changing my act to become...to become...TO BECOME A MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!" Gallery sugiura_ayano_004.jpg|A full length view of Narcissus Yuruyuri108.jpg 915467.jpg tumblr_lx98w942iw1r899cxo1_500.png tumblr_lx98vla7un1r899cxo1_500.png tumblr_m0lseeSNjP1r899cxo1_500.png Tumblr loyqnzn6FM1qds724o1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_lx98xhb7FB1r899cxo1_500.png tumblr_lx98yw8vfn1r899cxo1_500.png Haqua_du_Lot_Herminium.jpg|Narcissus after the time-skip 837032.jpg|The Two Kuroki Sisters Holding Hands 560180.jpg|Narcissus frustrated by Abbas Kami.nomi.zo.Shiru.Sekai.600.1137062.jpg Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Smillingflower Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:AzuWen Category:Iharisir Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei Category:Shimeru Sekai